The Runaway
by Penelope Lane Jr
Summary: This shows the runaway of Thalia through her eyes as a 9 year old. It's set out as a journal in which she writes about herself and how she feels as she battles monsters, learns about her heritage and meets Luke...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey you guys! So this is an on continuing story that I put in the perspective of Thalia Grace from Percy Jackson and the Olympians of her childhood. This basically shows how she ran away in the form of a journal that she writes in. :) Hope you like it!_

Introduction:

Ms. Grace looked down at the silent baby in her arms. Innocent, cute features. The baby turned and looked at her, penetrating her with thunderstorm grey eyes, that looked as if they'd been around a millenia too much.

She could hear the door opening behind her as though someone were leaving. "Where are you going?" She chimed in the same voice she would use in front of the cameras whilst playing "the Mother". "I've told you before, I must go back to Olympus." The man replied sternly and as patiently as he could.

"But what about the baby?" She held out the confused child as though it were a toy.

"The mortal parent must raise it. That is the rule we live on." He boomed back.

She brought the child closer to her chest, and scrutinized it. "What should we name her?"

"Thalia," The man spoke one last time before materializing into fog.

Chapter 1:

**ENTRY 1:**

****Hi, I'm Thalia... No I'm not going to say "dear diary" at the beginning of each of my entries like some stuck-up princess. It's not like you can even reply back to me, so what's the point?

Anyways, like I said before, my name's Thalia, Thalia Grace. I'm 9 right now, just turned 1 month ago. I have a little brother name Jason. He's a turd sometimes, but I still love him no matter what and if you dare try and hurt him I'll kick your butt!

Anyways, my mom's making me write this. She thinks it'll help me let out my emotions or something stupid like that. Well let me tell you something "diary", I am perfectly fine and I don't have anything to 'let out'. Got that? Good.

It's middle of June right now, school just got let out. FINALLY! I swear, it's like school just wants to ruin me. Whenever I try to read words they all get mixed up like they're teasing me, and then whenever the teachers ask me why I didn't read the book my class is supposed to be reading I try and tell them, but nada! It's like they think I'm just a natural born liar. Which I am, but that's not the point!

So, in honor of school letting out, my mom decided to do something nice for us and is taking us out for a picnic. Just me, her and my bro. I mean I guess I'm excited. The last time we all went out together was when my dad was over and Jason (my brother) had just been born, we all went to the beach together. Then my dad left and mom went crazy. Oh yeah! Remind me to tell you about my dad sometime, he can be pretty strict!

-Thalia


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRY 2:**

You WON'T believe what HAPPENED! My mom wanted to be nice?! She KILLED Jason! Remember the picnic I told you about? Yea, well it happened alright. One minute we were out on the grass enjoying the sun, so I nicely offer to go to the car, when I come back, he's GONE! No explanation, nothing! UGH I am SO mad! How can he just "die"?

My mom's crazy, she's stupid, she didnt even offer an explanation! She is not my mom anymore. I don't care about her, about stupid school, I don't care about anybody! OK?! I can't live like this anymore. It's pretty obvious nobody cares about me, well they can all fall in a hole for all I care. I can't believe Jason is GONE! Everybody sucks.

You know what? I'm leaving this place and I'm never coming back.

_-Thalia_

**ENTRY 3:**

It's been 3 days since she killed him, but I've got good news. I did it, journal. I left her. Let her live in her stupid apartment and flirt with all of Hollywood's directors. I'm not dealing with it anymore. I'm never coming back. I'll go somewhere where people like me are appreciated. It's not like I have anyone left in LA, Jason's gone. And he's NEVER coming back...

I took some clothes, a good bag, you, a couple of pens, and my leather jacket. I also stole fifty dollars from my mom. That should get me through the week, but I'll have to figure out something. I could keep stealing. Maybe from gas stations or something. Whatever.

Journal, I keep getting the feeling that I'm being followed. Do you think it's mom? Coming back to finish what she started, huh. Nah, I think it's bigger... It's been giving me the freaks all afternoon.

I'm in the suburbs of Cali. I snuck into some old geezers barn, hays pretty comfy. He seems nice, but pretty deaf too, which is great. Heck, I pretty much made myself a sandwich

_-Thalia_

**ENTRY 4:**

I was right, someone WAS following me. No worries though, I tied him to one of of the haystacks in the barn. I was heading over to the local general shop to pick up a blanket (those barns are c.o.l.d.) when I first saw him. Blonde, hair and sharp features. I thought he was just a normal boy, you know? But when I saw him climb into the barn window on my way back, I knew something was up.

Karate camp taught me well. I managed to tie him to one of the haystacks with some leftover rope from the horses. He kept shouting "You're not safe! We've got to get out!" Psh, yea right, loser, like I'm going to fall for that one.

It's been an hour or so since I tied him up. I'm not sure who he is, or what this creep wants, but after I gave him a bit of my bean dinner, he gave me his name. Luke. Well, all I can say is, Luke better have a pretty good story to help him out of this one.

_-Thalia_


End file.
